


An Anchor of Years

by Kimium



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Brief Mention of Violence, Brief mention of office gossip and rumours, Brief scene of choking, Hinted Fantasy Elements, Law Enforcement AU, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Sort of Kamukura/Komaeda, no real romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Modern AU. Law Enforcement AU."He peered closer and at once the boy suddenly looked up at his direction. Nagito felt a twist in his stomach despite knowing the glass was one way and the boy couldn’t see him. His eyes were a bright red that pierced the air, but underneath that brightness was a dull hue, like a half cut ruby.“I want him as my partner.” Nagito announced, pointing to the boy."In order to reduce Kamukura's sentence and have a work partner, Nagito decides to go for it and ask Kamukura if he wants to work with him.





	An Anchor of Years

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow my first SDR2 fic of 2019!!!
> 
> Some of you may remember I posted a snippet of this on my tumblr last year. I decided to go ahead and add to it. Is this the end? Probably not. I want to write more, specifically Nagito and Kamukura working together but this felt like a good solid introduction. Plus, if I write them working I want a decent situation/problem and not just me throwing something out there.
> 
> I hope you all like this! I really like writing in AUs. As always feel free to leave kudos and comments! Those really make my day! Also if you want to you can check my tumblr out right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Nagito took one long look at the boy on the other side of the glass panel and felt his heart stop. This was it, the one he had been looking for. The boy sat hunched over, unlike the other candidates, his pale hands laced perfectly together at his front. His hair was dark, stringy, unkempt, with twists and tangles showing a lack of proper maintenance. Across his forehead were incision scars, barely noticeable until he shifted and the light caught at a specific angle. His clothes were nondescript and white, obviously from the facility. The only difference in the clothes apart was the dark string of numbers and letters across the left breast.

Nagito had heard about this boy before, through whispers down the hallways and murmurs amongst the staff. He knew of the swell of fear mingled with disappointment and excitement. It permeated in the hallways, lingering until the smell rotted. Everyone knew what the boy had done and how many years he’d been sentenced. Of course, some of the higher ups wanted to run tests and experiments, but Kirigiri had quite a bit of clout. Along with Munakata the two were the main line of defense for the boy, trying to keep whispers down, but to no avail. Regardless, the rumours had spread and people knew. Majority of the people were skirting away from the boy.

Everyone except Nagito. He peered closer and at once the boy suddenly looked up at his direction. Nagito felt a twist in his stomach despite knowing the glass was one way and the boy couldn’t see him. His eyes were a bright red that pierced the air, but underneath that brightness was a dull hue, like a half cut ruby.

“I want him as my partner.” Nagito announced, pointing to the boy.

Both Yukizome and Jin Kirigiri stopped talking with their security escort. Their reactions varied. Yukizome gave a warm smile, the kind people expected mothers to have, and nodded thoughtfully. Kirigiri on the other hand gave a wide-eyed expression filled with caution. A trait from a man who had dealt with many surprising statements from people in the past. It was a look that thankfully hinted at informing rather than deterring.

 “Komaeda-kun, I know you have your parent’s talent and your luck, just this…” Kirigiri was slow and calculating, but warm all the same.

“I want him as my partner.” Nagito repeated, “What’s his name?” Nagito squinted at the string of numbers and letters, “I’m not calling him like some lab rat. He’s going to be my partner.” He paused, “Well, if he accepts it.” Nagito paused again. “It will reduce his sentence if he agrees, right?”

Yukizome tapped her finger against her chin and whipped out a notebook people swore was magical, except no one got to see it long enough to confirm. “Well all of his previous records were destroyed as per the agreement to this experiment, and with no immediate family alive things are more blurred…” She flipped through the pages quickly, “However, people have called him Kamukura Izuru.”

Nagito blinked as his mind filled in the potential kanji, “Seat of god that flows out?” How arrogant.

Yukizome continued, “and as for working with you, should he accept, his sentence could be reduced. Provided you two produce results.”

Nagito smiled at the last part. “Excellent! I want to talk to him right away. What is his actual name? Do you know it?”

“Um…” Yukizome trailed her finger down her page, “Sorry, I never found that out.”

Nagito blinked. So, there were things even the Information Gatherer Yukizome Chisa couldn’t find, huh? Nagito stored that little tidbit away, not that he could tell anyone that. No one would believe him. (That and Munakata and Sakakura would hunt him down. Nagito wasn’t keen on the Chairman and the Head of Security on his case.)

“That’s fine.”

He decided to dismiss, at least for the time being. He could see if anything was kept in secret, or he could ask Kirigiri Kyoko. Or he could leave it up to Yukizome. Knowing his supervisor, she’d be bound and determined to find it out for him.

“So,” Nagito decided to shift the topic back on track, “Can I meet him? Talk to him? Ask if he wants to work with me?”

The security personnel, the one who had been standing silently up until this point, stared at Nagito like he had grown two heads, but eventually nodded and whispered some things to Kirigiri. When he left, Nagito was escorted by an assistant, as well as Yukizome and Kirigiri, down a hall to some private rooms.

Inside the room was a medical bed, some chairs, and a table. It was all white and sterile and Nagito got shivers down his spine just looking at the place. Wordlessly he stepped inside and watched as Yukizome gave him the thumbs up.

“We’ll let you two get acquainted alone, all right, Komaeda-kun?”

“Thank you, Yukizome-san, Kirigiri-san.” Nagito remembered his manners.

They both nodded and let the assistant shut the door. Nagito didn’t breathe deeply until he was sure he was alone. Then he carefully walked over to the chairs and sat down, eyeing the place. No doubt it was monitored and the scientists would be watching and waiting for him to change his mind.

As if. Nothing anyone could say would change Nagito’s mind. He closed his eyes and saw the boy again. He felt his heart race. This was it. If the boy (Nagito wasn’t going to call him Kamukura until he received confirmation that it was what the other wanted to go by) accepted, they’d be working together. The door creaked and Nagito stuffed his thoughts away.

When the door opened, the boy slowly walked into the room, feet bare and still in his white robe. Nagito almost opened his mouth to ask why he had no shoes, but then held it. He wasn’t a child any more or the top student in his year from an affluent family. Nagito was now a professional, working adult. Giving his best smile, Nagito stood up and gave a bow.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said, “I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

The boy stared for a fraction of a second too long before he gave a jilted bow, “I’m Kamukura Izuru.” His tone was polite, but Nagito could sense something under it. The introduction tasted artificial, like it had been rehearsed until it was an automatic response.

Nagito shoved that away too. He could sort things like that out later, “I hope they informed you to why I wanted to meet you.”

“Yes, they did.” Kamukura stiffly said, “You wish to have me as your partner.”

Right to the point. Nagito nodded, happy he didn’t have to beat around the bush. “I’d like to work together. I need a partner if I wish to continue working effectively on the force. However, I need someone I’d work well with. I believe you can be that person. Plus, if you agree, your sentence…”

“You’re a fool.” Kamukura cut him off.

His voice was so strong, stiff and sure, that it pierced through Nagito’s forming words, leaving them a pile of ashes. Nagito’s jaw clicked shut harshly and audibly. “We haven’t even given our partnership a try.”

“So?” Kamukura sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. “I’m not stupid. You’ve read my file. Everyone in this godforsaken facility has. You must be new and desperate. For what? A promotion? Recognition? Fame?” Kamukura dully listed off. “Or maybe this act of good will helps you sleep at night?”

Nagito stared at Kamukura, feeling his face flush, but with what emotion he couldn’t name. A swirl of something filled him and Nagito felt hot words fill his mouth, bubbling over, but he held them. He was at work, a professional, and he wasn’t going to lose his cool. Beyond the door were his superiors, not to mention their interaction had to be monitored.

“Believe what you wish.” Nagito decided to calmly state. “My offer still stands. All I want to do is talk about the possibility…”

“Talk?” Kamukura blinked before he scoffed. “You want to talk?” He stood up and stalked over to Nagito. “I must have been wrong earlier. You haven’t read my file, have you?”

Nagito opened his mouth to clarify (yes, he had read the file, no he wasn’t scared or daunted), but that all flew out the window when Kamukura reached out and roughly grabbed him. Fingers dug into Nagito’s chin and Kamukura ripped Nagito closer so they were standing close. At this angle Nagito could smell the sterile scent of industrial soap and too stiff cotton. He could also see Kamukura’s dark red eyes, glowing like embers waiting to burn him alive.

“I’ve been sentenced at least three life times over and even that isn’t enough to outlive me.” Kamukura coldly told Nagito. “That class room of students they found me in was so soaked in blood they couldn’t identify the colour of the wall originally. Bodies were still cooling and some were barely clinging to life before they were snuffed out. I have no bail and parole is a joke. They only have this ridiculous program because people like me are useful tools.”

Kamukura tiled Nagito’s head and with ease turned and slammed Nagito against the medical bed. The bars along the side dug into Nagito’s ribs and his feet dangled off the floor. Kamukura hadn’t moved his hand but Nagito was effectively pinned. His head ached and mind spun, but Nagito wasn’t going to give up. Kamukura was wrong.

“You don’t know anything about me.” Nagito told Kamukura. “You think you’re intimidating me, but you’re wrong. You said the class room they found you in and talked about cooling bodies,” Nagito then lowered his voice and in a bold move kept talking, “but you never stated you were the direct cause of their deaths. I think you’re innocent.”

Kamukura’s hand twitched. Nagito felt his stomach tighten and his heart achingly pause in his chest as he saw Kamukura’s mask break for just a fraction of a second. Something wiggling and pulsing was underneath before the mask mended itself and Nagito was pressed harder against the bed, the frame digging into his back even more. Kamukura’s fingers were slowly choking Nagito, as they trailed from his chin down towards his throat.

“You’re wrong.” Kamukura whispered softly. “So very, very wrong. Shall I demonstrate?” His fingers tightened. “I could kill you before help arrives.”

Nagito couldn’t speak, not with the pressure on his throat and dark spots fading in and out of his vision. Air was slowly becoming scarce but Nagito didn’t care. If this was what it took to get Kamukura to realise he was serious, Nagito would take that risk. Looking up as best as he could with the angle he was at, Nagito glared at Kamukura, trying to convey his message.

Kamukura’s fingers once again tightened and Nagito’s vision blurred, the image of Kamukura’s face lingering until it was nothing more than a blur of black hair and red eyes.

~

Nagito woke on a bed, his neck aching, and his mind bouncing heavily against his skull. The room was spinning for a solid second and it took Nagito multiple blinks to stop the disorientating nature of the room.

“Are you feeling okay?” Yukizome asked.

He hadn’t even noticed her presence. Nagito turned his head gingerly, mindful of his neck. Yukizome was sitting on a chair, her hands holding a book and her eyes downcast.

“I’m fine.” Nagito answered and his voice hurt against his throat. “That was rather unexpected.”

“You gave me fright.” Yukizome replied softly. “Security came in as you were losing consciousness. We brought you here as quickly as we could.”

“And Kamukura?” Nagito asked.

Yukizome’s eyes narrowed. “He’s been moved to a more secure location. After attacking you I don’t know what sort of punishment they’ll give. Perhaps more time on his sentence?”

That got Nagito trying to sit up hastily. The room spun again, but he didn’t care. Wincing at his shaking arms, Nagito tried to bat Yukizome’s immediate fluttering to his side, her hands lightly touching his shoulder, trying to gently steady him and help him lie back down. Nagito had no choice but to let her, as the spinning was too much. Gingerly he lay half up, trying to take deep breathes before speaking.

“I have to see him.” Nagito plead.

“Komaeda-kun…” Yukizome started, the frown clearly painted in her voice. “Given the state you’re in and who put you here I don’t think they’ll allow you.”

“Allow me? It’s my choice.” Nagito replied. “I was the one to provoke him.”

“That’s still no excuse for him to attack you.” Yukizome firmly said.

Nagito had nothing to say. He frowned and shifted in the sheets. Kamukura wasn’t a bad person. Not that Nagito knew Kamukura for long, but something deep inside of him felt he was right. Still, pushing it in his condition so soon afterwards wasn’t the best idea. Nagito lay back against the pillows and relaxed. He’d have to wait until his injuries were healed. In that time, he’d have to come up with an argument to why he had to see Kamukura. A logical one or they’d just ignore him.

Yukizome shifted and backed away. She probably hoped he was dropping the subject. Nagito wasn’t going to tell her otherwise. Instead he closed his eyes and hoped he looked tired enough that Yukizome would leave him. It worked and a few minutes later she was shifting out of the room. The moment the door closed, Nagito opened his eyes and began to think of his excuse.

~

A few days later and it turned out Nagito didn’t need an excuse to see Kamukura. Someone, and Nagito was suspecting Kirigiri, had talked things over and everything was semi-smooth. With Kirigiri’s official statement for Nagito’s visit simply labelled “Discussion” Nagito was hoping he could do what he wanted to do earlier, that being talking to Kamukura and not landing himself in the hospital during the process.

The nurses still checked him over before he left. Then, when Nagito reached the room he was to talk to Kamukura in (one that Nagito noticed had a lack of windows anywhere), he was patted down before allowed inside.

Inside Kamukura sat, his arms and legs bolted to the chair. Nagito tried to not raise an eyebrow and comment. He didn’t feel threatened but if that’s what stipulations were in for him to talk to Kamukura then Nagito was going to take it (reluctantly). Sitting down smoothly, Nagito saw that the door was shut and thankfully no guards inside. Though Nagito had no doubt people were stationed outside and that they were being monitored. Again, not something Nagito could do anything about. He’d just have to take it.

“Hello Kamukura.” Nagito just went with it. Who cared if they were being monitored? His intentions were still the same. “How are you?”

“You know why I’m like this and I know why you’re here.” Kamukura completely ignored him.

That made things easier. Nagito launched into talking. Who knew if he had a time limit? “Fine, I’ll just get to the point then. First, I want to apologize. I provoked you and that was wrong of me.”

Kamukura didn’t move or speak so Nagito considered it an invite to continue talking.

“Next, I just wanted to restate what I said earlier. I don’t care about your file. I want you as my partner but I won’t force you. You can make your own choice. Just don’t let pride dictate your answer.”

Nagito then stood up and walked over to Kamukura. Kamukura remained still, unmoving, but Nagito could see a slight tension in his shoulders and how his gaze flickered a bit. Glancing at the restraints Nagito tried to hide his frown. On one hand Kamukura had proven to people already wary of him that he could react in a volatile manner. On the other hand, he was helpless and Nagito had suspicion that if he was a cruel person, they wouldn’t come to Kamukura’s aid. It made Nagito’s blood boil. He tucked it away and maintained eye contact with Kamukura.

“I’ll wait for your response for a week from today. I won’t come here and see you unless you want me to. If I don’t hear anything, I’ll assume you have declined and this will be the last time you’ll have to see or hear from me.”

Moving away Nagito gave one final smile. “However, I hope this isn’t the end of our interactions. I’ll be waiting for your response.”

He then walked over to the door and knocked. As Nagito waited for the guards to open the door, he wondered if Kamukura would say something. He didn’t and when Nagito left Kamukura still hadn’t said a word. The door shut in silence.

~

Nagito tapped his pen on his desk and continued to stare at the paperwork he had piled up. It had been five days since he had seen Kamukura and the silence had continued. There was still time, but Nagito was beginning to wonder if perhaps this was it. Kamukura really was going to choose rotting in jail over working with him and lessening his sentence. The matter of if Kamukura really deserved the sentence was another matter that silently tapped in the back of Nagito’s mind. He tried to shut it off. Speculation and rumours weren’t going to help anyone now.

“Still staring at your paperwork?”

Nagito glanced up and saw Chiaki walk in. Her hair was still clipped back by her retro pin and her clothing, while a professional suit and button up shirt with a skirt, still managed to look rumpled.

“Did you fall asleep again?” Nagito asked in return, pointing to her tie.

Chiaki straightened it up. “Yes, but only for a moment. Fujisaki keeps the room so dim when working with Alter Ego that it’s hard to not fall asleep. The blue light of the computer screen doesn’t help me.”

Nagito laughed. “Understandable.”

“And? Are you going to answer me?”

The paperwork stared back at Nagito. “I’m almost done.” Nagito told her. “I was just thinking.”

Chiaki hummed and walked closer before sitting on one of the plush chairs in front of Nagito’s desk. “About Kamukura?”

“Am I obvious?”

“It’s the talk of the staff room.” Chiaki dully told him. “You know that already.”

Nagito fully knew. He could feel the whispers and stares radiating and bouncing off his back for the last few days. No one was subtle and every time Nagito turned away and pretended to be busy people would immediately start gossiping. It was frustrating but Nagito couldn’t do much about it. Not only had he gone to see Kamukura and request him as his partner but he received injuries and was attacked by him. That alone was enough gossip fuel to last some of the people for months. Especially if Kamukura ended up as his partner… Nagito’s fingers twitched and he glanced at his email tab. No new notification.

“Still waiting for a response?” Chiaki asked.

“Yes.” Nagito sighed. “I’m beginning to think he’s not going to say yes and I’ll be back at square one.”

“Don’t give up. I’m sure it will work out in the end.”

“Thanks Chiaki.” Nagito smiled. “Say, why are you here anyways?”

Chiaki held up her wallet. “I don’t want to eat in the cafeteria. Since we’re best friends they think I have the answers and pester me. Let’s go out for lunch.”

Laughing, Nagito set his pen down and reorganized his papers. He wasn’t going to finish signing them anyways. “Lunch.” He agreed.

Standing up, Nagito took his wallet and his office keys and left the room with Chiaki. They walked side by side down the hallway, where people still whispered and gave them looks. Nagito ignored it and when they were outside and away from the building, he let out a sigh of relief and continued onward to the restaurant.

Around their work place were many different kinds of restaurants but Nagito and Chiaki opted for noodles. After sitting down and ordering, Nagito poured both of them tea and sipped it. The place wasn’t too packed but it was still a bit loud.

“So, how’s your work?” Nagito asked, leaning in so Chiaki could hear him.

“Computer stuff is working.” Chiaki absentmindedly replied. “Technology works and programs are working. I consider that a good day.” She laughed. “Still, there are always requests and I’m always troubleshooting something.”

Chiaki took a sip of her tea. “In fact, just this morning, Ishimaru –”

Nagito’s phone vibrated loudly against his leg and it jolted him so visibly that Chiaki paused. Flushing, Nagito went to turn his phone to silent when he saw the cause of the notification was an email. An email from Kirigiri. Unlocking his phone in a hurry, Nagito opened up the message, heart pounding.

“What is it?” Chiaki softly asked.

Scanning the message, Nagito had to read it twice before he could fully comprehend. Even then, it felt surreal, like he had dreamed it up. “It’s… Kamukura. He… he wants to partner up with me.”

“He does?” Chiaki’s eyes widened. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Nagito practically threw his phone into Chiaki’s face. “Look! Kirigiri says I’m to meet at his office this afternoon to discuss when I’m going to see Kamukura again. There is also a ton of paperwork for me to fill out but…”

Chiaki widely smiled and then waved her hand to get the waiter’s attention. Nagito set his phone on the table and stared down at the email, afraid that if he put his phone away the email would disappear and it would reveal to be just a daydream. What had caused Kamukura to change his mind, Nagito wasn’t sure but he wasn’t going to try and speculate. He wanted to bask in the moment not fret over something small.

“Could I get two plates of gyoza?” Chiaki asked the waiter. “Put it on my bill.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

That was enough for Nagito to look up at Chiaki. “You’re not going to eat two orders of gyoza.”

“You’re right. We’re sharing. Consider this a small celebration.” Chiaki told him.

Nagito smiled and felt warmth pool with anticipation. “You’re the best, Chiaki.”

“Thanks.” She smiled back.

~

A day later Nagito was walking back with the security and Kirigiri down the hallway. The paperwork was in a large manila envelope and it felt heavy and sweaty in Nagito’s palms. He wanted to triple check he had all the parts but at this point either he had everything there or he didn’t.

The past day had flown by in a blur. Nagito just remembered paperwork upon paperwork and Kirigiri giving him materials that he had to read through. Nagito’s office had quickly turned into a reorganizing zone, as having a partner required certain adjustments. Namely, space to have an extra person in his office as well as precautions. Nagito wasn’t sure if some of the precautions were due to it being standard protocol or because of Kamukura himself.

“We’re here.” The security guard stopped them in front of a door to yet another room with no windows. “Paperwork?”

Nagito held the envelope up.

“Good. You’ll need to show that to the warden.” The guard opened the door and waved them inside.

In the room Kamukura stood, still dressed in his hospital like clothes and still restrained. This time with cuffs and chains and a couple guards by him. Nagito’s lip twisted into a small frown but he quickly composed himself. Some other people were with Kamukura and one of them looked very much in charge. She had a presence that screamed stern and professional without being rude or crude. Kirigiri walked over to her and the two shook hands before she turned her gaze to Nagito.

“You’re Komaeda Nagito, yes? I’m Amelia Ross.” She lifted her hand for a handshake. Nagito took it and the grip was firm. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Nagito told her before he let go. “I have the paperwork.”

“Excellent.” She nodded. “I like when things are in order. Come, let’s make sure everything is properly filled out before you leave. If you would take a seat?”

She gestured to the table and the seats there. Nagito noted that there were only seats for her, him, and Kirigiri. Nothing for Kamukura. Nagito bit his lip and walked over, watching Amelia walk over and sit down. Nagito looked over to where Kamukura was, still cuffed and chained, still standing, still with guards. Gingerly, Nagito sat down and focused. Now wasn’t the time to cause a fuss.

“First, let’s see the envelope.”

Nagito pushed it over and tried to focus on the proceedings and the places to sign. He tried to read the paperwork but a lot of it was lost immediately. Though, Nagito noticed that Kamukura’s sentence had gone up slightly since last time. Perhaps since he attacked Nagito. The reduced sentence was significant but still heavy. Tapping his pen on the line, Nagito signed the forms and allowed Kirigiri to do the rest.

When it was finally over, Nagito stood up and walked over to Kamukura. His heart was pounding and Nagito wished he could say something but didn’t want to say too much with an audience. Kamukura didn’t bat an eyelash when the guards pushed him over to Nagito, not undoing the chains. Nagito wanted to request those come off but it was a requirement to keep on until they left the building.

“Let’s go.” Nagito simply said to Kamukura.

The walk out was long and Nagito wanted to speed it up. When they finally were at the exit, the guard at the front fumbled to get the key. Nagito felt a wave of impatience fill him and his fingers twitched but he kept still. Not here and not now; given their location it would make people uncomfortable. When Kamukura was finally released from the cuffs, a small bracelet was placed on his wrist before a similar one was put on Nagito’s. It was metal and Nagito knew that with a press of a button on his bracelet and Kamukura would be down.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Amelia told Nagito. “I hope things go well.”

“Thank you.” Nagito politely said. “I’m sure it will.”

“Thank you for all your work, Amelia.” Kirigiri said. “I’ll see you around.”

“Of course,” Amelia nodded before she left.

Nagito didn’t wait any longer. Gently, he touched Kamukura’s shoulder and smiled. “Let’s go?”

Kamukura didn’t reply but he did follow Nagito out. Nagito frowned. He had the bare minimum on and that wouldn’t do. Kamukura needed proper clothes, both casual and professional. Not to mention he probably wanted a proper bath too…

“Take the rest of the day off.” Kirigiri said to Nagito, as though reading his mind. “I’ll file in your leave.”

“Thank you, Kirigiri.”

“Just take care.” Kirigiri then lowered his voice. “A lot of people are going to be watching you.”

“I know. They already are.” Nagito frowned. “I can handle it.”

Kirigiri smiled. “Good.” He clasped Nagito’s shoulder. “Good.”

He then left, leaving Nagito and Kamukura alone. Turning to Kamukura, Nagito decided to dive right in. “I have my stuff in my office. I’ll text Chiaki to bring it down so you don’t have to walk through the office like this. Then, we can go to the shops and grab you some clothes. Or do you want to eat something first?”

Kamukura blinked and then shrugged. “Whatever you want. I don’t have a preference.”

“Okay.” Nagito nodded, taking in the response with ease. “Then, let’s go!”

~

One text later and delivery of items from Chiaki and Nagito found himself in his car with Kamukura in the passenger’s seat. The drive to the nearest shopping mall wasn’t too far and Nagito hoped that the trip would be fruitful. There was a budget allotted to him but Nagito didn’t mind spending more. Kamukura was a person who deserved to have things because he was a person. Not just because he was Nagito’s partner.

“So, what kind of clothes do you like?” Nagito decided to snoop. “Of course, we’ll need proper suits and such, but apart from those, what do you want?”

“It doesn’t really matter. Jeans, shirts, patterns, colours. I don’t really care.”

Nagito frowned and turned a bit too sharply at that. “Come on, you have to have some sort of preference.”

“I really don’t.”

“Dark colours? Light colours? Warm? Cool?” Nagito threw ideas out. “Come on, work with me here.”

“Whatever works.” Kamukura stubbornly continued.

Pouting, Nagito let it drop. Maybe Kamukura would pick something and would rather not spill everything. “Fine. We’ll see what fits.”

Pulling into the mall, Nagito parked and then walked out with Kamukura. It wasn’t too busy so there weren’t a lot of people and thankfully no one really stared. Picking the first, store, a store for casual clothes, Nagito walked in. The sales associate took a look at them and stared a bit. Nagito had to admit they were a rather odd couple. He was still in his suit and tie while Kamukura still had the “walked out of a hospital” look. Nagito gave a small smile and directed Kamukura’s attention to the clothes.

“Come on. Do you know your size?”

“No.”

“We’ll just guess.” Nagito took a look at Kamukura. “Small, I’m assuming.”

Kamukura gave a small shrug of indifference but didn’t stop Nagito from pointing things out. He gave small sounds at the items Nagito pointed out and Nagito made it his goal to decipher them. Kamukura, for all the nonchalance he had stated earlier, had some small preferences. Shirts that didn’t have a ton of pattern. He also went for lighter colours, though the pants were all dark. Nagito asked the sales associate to start a room and when they had enough, Nagito shoved Kamukura inside and sat down on the bench just out of the dressing room area.

“Take your time and if you need any help or opinions just ask.” Nagito told Kamukura.

The door shut and Nagito waited patiently. He took the time to check his email and messages. Chiaki had some warnings about more gossip flooding the office and Fujisaki had one begging Nagito to remember to log out of the system before leaving. Nagito texted back, sighs to Chiaki and apologies to Fujisaki. Nagito was just finishing up when Kamukura walked out.

“Ah, you’re done –?”

Nagito paused. Kamukura had walked out in some of the clothes picked out. The shirt was white and a button up and the pants were olive green. A tie sat neatly tied and was an olive green with a lighter green pattern.

“You look good.” Nagito blurted out before he could ask if Kamukura even wanted his opinion.

Kamukura barely raised an eyebrow at the blurting out but Nagito felt like he was being judged for it. “I’m done. I’ll take this.”

Oh. That was surprisingly unpainful. Nagito smiled to himself. Casual clothes were done.

“Okay, we’ll get the rest and –”

“No. Just this.”

Nagito paused and looked at Kamukura. “You’re kidding me.”

“Afraid not.”

“You cannot walk out of here with just one outfit.” Nagito pressed.

“It is the only one I like.” Kamukura challenged him.

Nagito frowned. Things were apparently not going as well as he had thought. Still, he wasn’t going to back down.

~

Hours later and multiple stores, Nagito dragged Kamukura out of another store, holding yet another bag. Kamukura had the audacity to not look winded and Nagito almost snapped but it didn’t matter in the end. Nagito had won by proceeding to drag Kamukura to every other shop he could think of. There was no way they’d walk out with just one casual outfit. The first outfit was being worn and that dreaded hospital like gown was tossed away forever.

“We just have the suit shop to go to.” Nagito told Kamukura as he walked down the mall to the shop at the very end. “Please behave in here. They’re going to tailor your suit properly.”

Stepping inside, Nagito could see the quality of the suits immediately. Classical music played and as they walked further inside Nagito could see Kamukura straightening up, like he was alert and paying attention. Ringing the bell, Nagito watched as the owner stepped out. Her hair was grey but neatly tied into a bun. Her clothing was sharp and she walked with poise and grace. She took one look at Nagito before smiling widely.

“Nagito, dear!” She walked over and pulled him into a hug. “How are your parents?”

“They’re good, Mimi.” Nagito hugged her back. “I’ll tell them I saw you today.”

“Excellent. Do pass my greetings.” She pulled away. “I see you’ve brought someone. Need a suit?” She looked at Kamukura.

“I do.” Kamukura responded politely.

“Then you’ve come to the right place. Step up and we’ll measure you.”

Nagito warily eyed Kamukura and watched him do as Mimi asked. Her assistance, a boy who was new and a girl who Nagito knew from before stepped out and soon they began to measure Kamukura. Nagito watched and saw Kamukura doing as they asked, turning when needed and standing still. Carefully, Nagito sat down and saw Mimi bring out the fabric. There were swirls of colour and patterns. Waiting to see Kamukura’s reaction, Nagito saw a small smile appear on his face as he took in Mimi’s suggestions with grace.

Perhaps this would go over better than Nagito had thought.

~

“There, we’re done.” Nagito announced.

After they had finished suit shopping (with promises that the suit would be done soon) they had stopped for a bite to eat and now were almost back to Nagito’s place. The day had slipped by and Nagito was looking forward to resting and relaxing. Making sure that Kamukura’s clothing was properly put away in his spare bedroom, Nagito walked out into the kitchen and began to pull out some pans. Dinner would be simple but he hoped Kamukura liked it. Turning to where Kamukura was standing in the living room, Nagito decided to just ask.

“Any food preferences?” Nagito asked. “I don’t have much and I’m not the best cook, but I can cook something simple.”

“It’s fine. Whatever you make is good.” Kamukura replied. Typical.

Nagito pouted a bit but decided to let that slide. Forcing answers out of Kamukura would be counter productive. “Very well. I’ll make us dinner.” Nagito began to pull things out of the fridge. “Tomorrow we’ll be in the office. I have an extra suit you can borrow from me. You’ll have to look your best. We’re about the same height so it should work out for the time being, if you don’t –?”

Kamukura had walked up to Nagito and was standing fairly close, almost within arm’s reach. Nagito blinked and gave a small smile. “Uh, do you need something? Or want to help me –?”

“I’m curious.” Kamukura said, ignoring both of Nagito’s questions. “You haven’t asked me. I was waiting all day for the question.”

Was there something Nagito was supposed to ask Kamukura? He tried to think what it was but drew a blank. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Kamukura’s brow furrowed for just a second. “Interesting.” He then turned around and walked out, sitting at the table. Nagito looked over at him.

“I’m now curious.” Nagito told him. “What were you expecting me to ask?”

A moment passed and Nagito wondered if Kamukura would clarify what he meant or if he’d keep him hanging. Deciding that could be the case Nagito turned to start washing the rice but then, before Nagito could turn on the tap Kamukura suddenly spoke.

“I was expecting you to ask me why I accepted your offer.” Kamukura told Nagito.

That made sense. Nagito hummed and turned the tap on, washing the rice. “Do you want me to ask that?”

“No.” Kamukura replied. “I don’t want something so obvious asked of me.”

Nagito turned the water off and began to swirl the rice in the container and then drained most of it before refilling it. “Then I think we’re good. To be honest though I didn’t really think about it. I was just happy you accepted. That’s all that matters.”

Giving Kamukura a smile, Nagito set the container in the rice cooker and turned the machine on before focusing on making dinner.

“You’re a strange one.” Kamukura suddenly said.

“Thanks.” Nagito smiled and lifted his voice in a teasing manner. “I suppose I am. I hope that doesn’t hinder our work together?”

Glancing at Kamukura, Nagito waited. Kamukura just blinked. “Rest assured I’ll perform my tasks diligently.”

Nagito waited a full two seconds to see if Kamukura stated he was joking but nothing happened.

“I was joking.” Nagito replied in the silence. “I know you’ll do well. We’ll do well. Together. But first, let’s eat dinner and see if tomorrow we can survive the office life.”

~

The next morning after arriving at the front of the office, Nagito gave one final glance at Kamukura. He was wearing one of Nagito’s suits, a simple black one with black pants and a white shirt. His tie, however, was the green one he had picked out during their shopping trip. His hair was also pulled back into a low ponytail. Over all Kamukura looked like a regular worker if not for the bracelet on his wrist, indicating his status.

Nagito wasn’t looking forward to the stares and whispers, but then again, he’d been enduring it already. It was just another thing he had to endure. Chiaki’s text also sat in his phone, telling him to be extra prepared. Hopefully Kamukura was too. Nagito was sure Kamukura was more composed than him.

“Are you ready?” Nagito asked anyways.

“I am.” Kamukura simply replied.

“Then, let’s go.” Nagito stated aloud before walking towards the building, towards their first official day as work partners.

As Chiaki had warned, as they walked in everyone stared at them and the burn of their stares was scratchy and uncomfortable. Some people gave smiles but they were the strained polite ones. Whispers soon flew around and Nagito just bustled himself and Kamukura up the stairs, to the second floor, and towards his office. People were blatantly staring from their offices, the small windows around some of them not hiding anything. Nagito bit his lip in frustration and pressed forward. The only person who didn’t look up from work was Chiaki and Fujisaki. Nagito thanked them silently and then reached his office door.

Digging into his bag in an effort to get away from the stares, Nagito realized he didn’t have his keys to his office in his bag. Sighing Nagito didn’t try to retrace his steps to figure out where he had left them. Dropping his bag to his side, Nagito touched the knob and concentrated. The inner workings of his office door were easy enough to unlock and familiar to him. A click resonated in the hall. Nagito then reached for the door’s handle and pulled down, walking inside with Kamukura.

“That was a mild surprise.”

Nagito shut the door and laughed, turning on the lights. “Anything that can open I can access. I also have a surprising amount of luck. I don’t like using my abilities often. It can freak people out. Besides, in a law enforcement place there are many confidential files and if I keep this ability on the downlow then no one can panic where no panicking is needed.

“Fair enough.” Kamukura shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me in the end.”

“Good.” Nagito walked to his desk and set his bag on it. “Your desk and area have been set up. Feel free to make it your own. I suspect we’ll have a ton of paperwork.”

“We already do.” Kamukura told Nagito, pointing to the pile of paper Nagito hadn’t noticed. “Best get to work, Komaeda.”

It was the first time Kamukura used his name. Nagito smiled widely, his heart warm. “Thank you.”

“For pointing out paperwork?” Kamukura asked. “You really are strange.”

Nagito laughed and then sat down. “Right. Best get started then. You’ll never know when we have a real case to tackle, so we should always be on top of things.”

“Of course,” Kamukura sat down at his own desk.

Pulling a pen out, Nagito held back a sigh. There was no time like the present.

**Author's Note:**

> Incision scars: I really like the idea that Kamukura has incision scars that are sort of visible
> 
> Seat of God that Flows Out: I looked up on Wiki the kanji for Kamukura Izuru. The "Kamu" part is derived from "Kami" meaning "God" and the "Kura" part's kanji can be read as "seat". The "Izuru" part's kanji can be read as "outflow". I just added in some conjunctions. I'm by no means a professional translator and my translating was just double checking the kanji I didn't recognize, but I felt like it was fun to add in.
> 
> Classroom of dead bodies: Referencing DR3 and seeing the Student Council kill each other and ultimately having Kamukura blamed for it.
> 
> Gyoza: Japanese dumplings
> 
> Unlocking: I really like the power of being able to unlock things. It's such an interesting idea to me (and one I know has been done before).
> 
> Luck: Nagito still has luck but it's no where near as "destructive" as canon Nagito luck.


End file.
